


At our own pace

by Nara



Series: Sexy Tips with Viktor and Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, slightly explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Before each other, Viktor and Yuuri were both Married to the Ice.Viktor's playboy image was simply that - an image, and Yuuri spent his whole life chasing after Viktor. Neither really had the opportunity for sex or romance.When they finally come together for a night of passion, it ends up less passionate and more ridiculous than they had hoped, but they wouldn't change it for the world.





	At our own pace

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that Viktor and Yuuri are both awkward virgins before they get together. I wanted to write a fic where they attempt to have (penetrative) sex, and fail completely.
> 
> So...here's a fic where they attempt to have penetrative sex, and fail completely. It's meant to be a little awkward, because sex with a new partner is always awkward at first, even if it's someone you love, but I hope this little story is a fun ride nonetheless.

If you had told a teenaged Viktor Nikiforov that he would still be a virgin at the age of 27, he would not be surprised. Disappointed, perhaps, but not surprised.

“My one true love is the ice,” he would say, “The ice takes care of me. I don’t need anything else.”

Though he was a romantic, hoping to one day be swept off his feet, an image of an ice-cold playboy prince took hold. He would go on dates, certainly, but never bring the boy back home with him, and never go out more than twice with the same guy. The ice was Viktor’s lover and everyone knew it, and though there were many rumors about who he slept with and when, no one could prove anything.

Viktor as a skater was placed on a higher and higher pedestal, a place where he couldn’t even reach his peers, let alone make a connection with someone else. The ice that he had once loved with all his heart left him bereft, craving human contact and love, but not willing to seek out a one-night stand. He had Makkachin, his dog, who loved him unconditionally, and it would have to be enough. (It would never be enough).

Viktor Nikiforov let the ice harden his heart to love, to lust, to anything but the ice itself. He had rinkmates, he had his coach, but he had never had a lover, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would…at least until the fateful banquet in Sochi where he came face to face with Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor had never _wanted_ so much before in his life. He wanted that joy, that freedom, but more importantly, he wanted that connection. He saw the love and the light in Yuuri’s eyes, and oh, how he wanted. He knew Yuuri was a fan, he saw that too – saw that a sober Yuuri would put him on a pedestal and push him away, and as they came together to train as coach and student he saw that it would take work to get him to open up. But when he did, when he showed Viktor a piece of his soul, it was worth it. Yuuri began to meet him where he was and Viktor had never felt so loved, so cared for, so appreciated. Viktor fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki quickly, fell in lust even faster, and felt both come together over time.

If you had told a teenaged Viktor Nikiforov that he would lose his virginity to the man he loved more than anything he would have smiled, and said, “That sounds about right.”

~~~

If you had told a teenaged Yuuri Katsuki that he would still be a virgin at the age of 24, he would not be surprised at all, and he would wonder why anyone would think it was important enough to mention.

“I don’t have time for all that,” he would say, “I have to be good enough to meet Viktor Nikiforov on the ice.”

Yuuri had been chasing after Viktor his whole life, professionally and personally. He wanted to be like Viktor, he wanted to be good enough for Viktor to recognize him, and yes, he wanted to be with Viktor, to love him in person, instead of just lusting after a man he didn’t know in private. He knew that last part was just a pipe dream, but he was working actively towards the first part, and he would not let anything get in the way of his success, much to his friend and roommate, Phichit’s, amusement.

Yuuri worked harder than anyone Phichit knew, and he refused to give himself a break, of any kind. Phichit knew his friend was attractive, and so did the rest of their campus if the hashtag on their school’s site was anything to go by. “Oblivious Heartbreaker Yuuri Katsuki” struck again.

But then Vicchan died, and Yuuri flubbed his skate at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi. Viktor didn’t recognize him as a competitor, thought he was only a fan. Yuuri was heartbroken, professionally and personally.

When Viktor showed up at his family’s _onsen_ , worming his way into Yuuri’s home, his life, his heart – as a person, not as a goal or something to strive for – Yuuri was afraid. He had spent so long neglecting everything besides figure skating that he didn’t know what to do at first, he didn’t know what to feel. But when he began to piece it together, figure out how he felt, his “L” words – his “Life” and “Love” and the first person he ever wanted to hold on to – that was Viktor.

And he realized, it had always been Viktor. It had been Viktor as his idol, as his goal. It had been Viktor to comfort him in lonely nights before he really knew him, and Viktor to comfort him as a person once he did.

If you had told a teenaged Yuuri Katsuki that he would lose his virginity to Viktor Nikiforov he would have laughed in your face. But if you told him he would fall in love, for real, well, that wouldn’t have surprised him at all.

And if you told both Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki that their first time would be together, one year to the day from when they met at the Sochi Banquet – that would be the story they wanted to hear.

~~~

Yuuri pressed Viktor the wall of their St. Petersburg apartment, trailing kisses and sucking bruises down his neck. Viktor mewled plaintively, hands tightening in Yuuri’s hair. He let his head fall back, granting Yuuri greater access.

“Yuu-ri!” he moaned, “T-take me to bed”

Yuuri hoisted Viktor so that he could wrap his legs around Yuuri’s back. “So strong, my Yuuri” Viktor cooed before Yuuri attacked his mouth in a searing kiss, carrying Viktor into the bedroom.

Tossing Viktor onto the bed, Yuuri approached with a predatory gaze. Leaning over him, Yuuri hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Viktor’s jeans.

“What do you want tonight, Vitya?” he purred, slowly pulling off Viktor’s pants, “My hand? My mouth? My thighs?”

Viktor’s erection strained against his boxer briefs, and he flushed. “A-actually, I was thinking…hoping, tonight I could have, uh, you. All of you. Your cock, I mean.” Viktor stuttered.

Yuuri paused in his undressing of Viktor and immediately turned bright red. “Eh?! Are, are you sure? We haven’t…we haven’t done uh, _that_ , before…”

Viktor looked away, suddenly shy. “It’s just…it’s been a year, a whole year! Since I met you at Sochi and you turned my whole life around. Even though you don’t remember it, it feels sort of like our anniversary. And…I don’t know. It’s stupid. I’m sorry. We don’t have to, we can do whatever you’re comfortable with! I don’t mean to push you or pressure you, God, I’m so stupid…”

Yuuri hushed Viktor with a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Vitya, I would love to.

Viktor’s voice was relieved as he replied, hugging Yuuri tightly. “Oh! Oh, Yuuri!”

Yuuri pulled back slightly, smiling lovingly. “I just want to talk a little about this first, okay?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! Communication is important.”

Laughing lightly, Yuuri continued, “Are you sure you want to, to uh, bottom for your first time? I remember you telling me you haven’t even fingered yourself before or used a dildo or anything like that. It can be a pretty intense feeling, your first time,” Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair, “And you know that I, well, I have done that. So it might be easier if we did it that way first? And we can switch next time?”

“I like that you’re already thinking about next time,” Viktor said teasingly, “But no. I’ve watched porn, Yuuri. I want you to bend me over this bed and fill me with your cock. I want you to fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow.” Viktor touched his finger to his lips as a contemplative look came over his face, “Though I do want to see you when you cum, so maybe we can do the bending me over part _next time._ ”

Yuuri flushed an even deeper red. “Ah…okay. If you’re sure. Though you know we need to prepare you. They don’t always go over that part in porn. Let’s start with my fingers, okay? We, uh, we do have lube and condoms, right?”

“In the side drawer of the nightstand. I prepared! Just in case,” Viktor winked, “But do we need to use a condom? We both have never been with anyone else before.”

“Y-you’re right,” Yuuri began, “But still, it’ll make cleanup easier this first time, at the very least. And we have done oral before! Without a condom, so…uh, what I’m saying is, do either of us even get cold sores? I don’t remember, but that’s still a thing so we should definitely get checked at a clinic…and…I’m sorry, this isn’t very sexy…”

“On the contrary, Yuuri! It’s _very_ sexy,” Viktor purred, “I’m just happy that you care so much!”

Viktor crawled up the bed to the nightstand, still in his shirt and boxers, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a couple of condom packets, tossing them onto the sheets. He settled back into the pillows and began unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, palming himself through his boxers with the other.

“Now, Yuuri,” he sang, “Come here and work me open with those magic fingers of yours.”

Yuuri didn’t waste much time pulling his t-shirt over his head and stepping out of his jeans. Grabbing the bottle of lube on his way up the bed, he slowly pulled down Viktor’s underwear and tossed them onto the floor. Popping the cap of the bottle, Yuuri liberally coated his fingers in lube and began circling Viktor’s entrance with one finger. Viktor shivered as the cold lube touched him, grasping at the sheets.

“This is going to feel weird at first so tell me if you want me to stop or if you don’t like anything, okay?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri pressed one finger inside up to his first knuckle. Viktor squirmed a bit.

“Vitya, how does it feel?”

Viktor hummed. “Weird, but okay. Keep going.”

Yuuri pushed his finger further inside Viktor and crooked it, beginning to work Viktor open. He moved his finger in and out establishing a rhythm and looking for the place to hit Viktor _just right_ to make him feel really good. Viktor wiggled around as Yuuri added a second finger, his body naturally looking for what Yuuri was trying to help him find. Yuuri pressed Viktor’s hips to the bed gently with his other hand, holding him in place at the precise moment that he finally found Viktor’s prostate.

Viktor keened, bucking up into Yuuri’s hand and going from, “this is mildly pleasant if a little strange,” to “holy fuck I almost came, what the hell was that???” in a matter of seconds. Yuuri smiled triumphantly.

“Did you like that, Vitya?” Yuuri hummed, stroking Viktor’s prostate. Viktor bucked again, seeking friction against his newly leaking cock and finding nothing. Viktor began to babble incoherently in Russian as Yuuri continued to tease him, adding in a third finger.

“So good for me, my Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was smooth as he praised Viktor, soaking in the noises Viktor was making, ignoring the heat pooling in his own belly and his cock pressing against his underwear. Suddenly coming up with an idea, Yuuri withdrew his fingers. Viktor whined at the loss.

“Nooo, Yuuri,” he complained, “Why’d you stop?”

“Patience, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, settling himself between Viktor’s legs, “I’m going to try something, tell me if you don’t like it.”

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri’s position, “But Yuuri, you’ve given me a blow job before, I thought we were –“ Viktor’s thought was choked off as Yuuri lifted Viktor’s legs over his shoulders for better leverage, then licked a stripe down Viktor’s perineum. Continuing where he left off with his fingers, Yuuri worked Viktor open with his tongue. His hands occupied keeping Viktor’s legs over his shoulders, there was nothing holding down Viktor’s writhing body. Viktor wrapped a hand around his cock, providing much needed friction and giving himself something to thrust into. Unable to keep his lover still, Yuuri did his best to keep up with Viktor, but his tongue kept slipping in and out of his hole.

Grimacing slightly, Yuuri continued, wincing further at the slurping noises he was making – a combination of the lube and saliva dribbling out of Viktor’s asshole and Viktor’s wild bucking made the whole endeavor a bit of a mess. Viktor did not seem to notice the awkward sounds, but Yuuri was beginning to feel self-conscious that he was doing something wrong. Even as Viktor seemed to be enjoying himself, Yuuri feared that he was faking it. Surely, he couldn’t be having as much fun as he seemed? Yuuri couldn’t be that good, he had never done this before. Oh God, he was screwing this up and Viktor was just being nice and then they would never have sex again because Yuuri was awful in bed…

Yuuri hadn’t seemed to notice that he had slowly stopped eating Viktor out, caught up as he was in his anxious spiraling thoughts. Viktor sat up as best as he could with his legs still over Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yuuri, Yuuri – is something wrong? You’ve, uh, stopped.”

Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor, “Shit! I’m so sorry. I’m so bad at this. I’m sorry that you’re not having a good time, ugh, I can’t believe I messed up, I wanted this to be special for you…”

Viktor gently slipped his legs off Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled his knees under him, his cock still throbbing. Ignoring it for the moment, Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

“Yuuri, with all due respect, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Yuuri looked startled, “I-I mean, I have no idea what I’m doing. This can’t be good for you…”

“Have I given you any indication that I’m not having a good time?”

“No…but I mean, if you’re faking it just for me you don’t have to…”

“Have I told you to stop? Or that I didn’t like something?”

“No…”

“Do you trust me to tell you if I don’t like something?”

“Yes, but…”

“No ‘buts,’” Viktor put a finger to Yuuri’s lips, shushing him. “This – and you – are the best things that have ever happened to be. I am so turned on right now I feel like I’m going to burst and I am ready for you to put your cock inside of me _right this minute_ and if you don’t I can’t be held responsible for what’s going to happen next.”

Yuuri laughed lightly and sucked Viktor’s finger into his mouth. Viktor’s eyes darkened as Yuuri released it with a pop before kissing Viktor’s palm.

“All right,” he said, reaching behind himself for the condom packet, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Viktor nodded eagerly and grabbed the condom from Yuuri, tearing it open with his teeth. “Now it’s my turn to try something!” Yuuri tilted his head curiously as Viktor turned the condom over in his hands. “I’m gonna put this on you with my mouth! As soon as I figure out which way it’s supposed to go. Now take off your underwear!”

Yuuri laughed, “Yes, sir!” and pulled off his underwear, throwing it on the floor to join Viktor’s. He took himself in hand a gave a few quick strokes as Viktor continued to puzzle over just how to get the condom onto Yuuri with his mouth.

“I dunno, Viktor, maybe we should just put it on normally?”

“No!” Viktor exclaimed, “This is going to be sexy!”

It was not sexy.

After another moment’s contemplation, Viktor unrolled the condom and stuck the whole thing in his mouth, holding it in place with his lips curled over his teeth. Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud. Viktor pouted, which looked ridiculous with the condom in his mouth, and Yuuri actually started laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he giggled, leaning back to allow Viktor access, as Viktor tried – and failed – to crawl sexily towards him.

Viktor put his mouth around Yuuri’s cock, trying to position the condom and pull it up to the base of his shaft. The warm heat of Viktor’s mouth and his tongue pushing the condom into place caused Yuuri to tilt his head back and moan. Viktor hummed in satisfaction as he finally got the condom in place, sending a tremor through Yuuri’s body. As Viktor pulled off of him, settling back into the pillows and opening his legs invitingly, Yuuri adjusted the condom to make sure it was secure and positioned himself between Viktor’s parted legs.

Grabbing discarded bottle of lube from the sheets, Yuuri slicked himself up once more and pressed the tip of his cock to Viktor’s entrance, wrapping a hand around Viktor’s cock as he did so. Viktor tensed beneath him even as he arched into Yuuri’s touch, and Yuuri leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Relax Vitya,” he murmured into Viktor’s mouth, feeling more than seeing Viktor’s responding smile, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri pressed forward…failing to penetrate Viktor and instead slipping his cock between Viktor’s ass cheeks.

“Uh, let’s try that again,” Yuuri mumbled, embarrassed.

“Take all the time you need, love.” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri took himself in hand, guiding himself inside.

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Yuuri entered him, trying to disguise a wince as Yuuri pressed a little further. Yuuri noticed and immediately stopped moving.

“Oh god, Viktor, did I hurt you?”

Viktor shook his head. “No, no, it doesn’t hurt, it’s just a little uncomfortable. You’re, uh, a little bigger than the sum total of three fingers.” Viktor tried to relax a little more, “Please, keep going. I want you all the way inside of me, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri flushed, but did not move. “I, uh…don’t think I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re very tight, Viktor. And I mean _very_ tight. And, God, it feels so good. But if I move right now I know I am going to hurt you.”

Viktor shook his head vehemently. “No, you won’t! I can handle a little push. I’m not going to break.”

Yuuri took one of Viktor’s hands in his and squeezed gently. “I know you’re not going to break, but I’m telling you, if I push any further it will hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you. I want our first time together like this to be great for both of us. I think you’re too tense right now. We probably had too many starts and stops in our foreplay.” Yuuri laughed lightly as he lowered himself on top of Viktor, pulling out as he did so. “I’d love to keep going, but this is not working.”

Viktor sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I’m sorry…I wanted to do this so badly, but I guess I’m not ready.”

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s forehead. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, okay?”

Viktor nodded, a little unconvinced. Yuuri pushed himself up so he was looking directly into Viktor’s eyes. “Vitya, listen to me. You do not need to apologize for being anxious, or not being ready. I know you would say the same thing to me if we did this the other way, right?” Viktor nodded again.

“Good.” Yuuri lowered himself back down to the bed just to the side of Viktor, pulling him into his arms. “Besides,” Yuuri continued, “We have the rest of our lives to figure this out.”

Viktor smiled into Yuuri’s chest. “The rest of our lives, huh?”

Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head. “And furthermore…just because we didn’t quite get it right the first time doesn’t mean we can’t have all sorts of _other_ fun, if you’re still up for it.”

Almost before he had finished the sentence, Viktor flipped Yuuri onto his back and hovered over him, leaning down for a passionate kiss. “I’m sure we can come up with _something_ to do together.”

Yuuri laughed as Viktor came down for another kiss. “Well then. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little TMI - but vaguely based on one of my first attempts to have sex when I was an awkward virgin with my first love, though I am a cis woman with a cis male partner at the time, so it's not exactly the same and also I changed most of the details. I guess what I mean by "vaguely based on" is "the communication involved and the feelings and the awkward."
> 
> My original plan was to write them 69-ing at the end and give you all some real porn, but then I remembered I can't write real porn and the only time I ever tried was when I was 16 writing Ranmaru x Yuki porn for "The Wallflower" with very limited sexual knowledge in general, let alone sexual knowledge about how two men get it on. I got in trouble for writing that because my younger sister told my parents about it for some reason. (Even though SHE was the one who should be in trouble because she was watching Junjou Romantica on YouTube in three parts on the weekends and Junjou Romantica is...really bad pretty rape-y yaoi. But WHATEVER, I guess.)


End file.
